Jomo vs Jomo
by GenXer2
Summary: Mojo get transported to the PPkG dimension, and impsersonates his counterpart.


**Jomo vs. Jomo**

_The City of Townsville....is sleeping peacefully at night. Ah, the whole town is snug in the beds. In the Utonium household the Girls are all tucked out after a rough day of crime fighting. Now all they want is to snuggle soundly under the covers and sleep the night away, knowing that thanks to them, the town is safe, and no villain will disturb the peaceful night—wait! Who's that, climbing in one of the Girl's windows? No, not Princess again! It must be..._

"Yes, you stupid numbskull of a narrator! It is I, Mojo Jojo! Come once more to steal the Utonium's antidote –X! For I, Mojo Jojo, shall succeed in stealing the professor's antidote X where that incompetent Princess has failed! For I, Mojo Jojo shall not fail at stealing anti-dote X, as Princess did, for I shall succeed!"

Chortling to himself vilely, Mojo glanced at the PPGs all snug in their bed, sleeping soundly. Good. None would suspect his presence, as he would soon steal down to the Professor's lab to steal a batch of anti-dote-X...

Something abruptly caught Mojo's eye. The Girls' mirror. He wasn't sure why, but he noticed a small smudge on the polished surface. Normally, he would have given it no thought. But hadn't Princess been raving something about a mirror...another world on the other side. That sounded absurd, and Mojo might have ignored it. After all, Princess was always throwing tantrums. Mojo hadn't paid much attention at all to _what _it was she said. Like everyone else, he just wanted to shut Princess up when she threw one of her fits. But now he rethought what he'd heard mingled with Princess's raving and screaming. Something about another town like this one, on the other side of the PPG's mirror. It didn't make sense but...

Cautiously, Mojo approached the mirror. Yes, there was smudge there. Probably just some dust. What was out of the ordinary about that? Still, though he felt a bit foolish, something caused Mjo to reach out and rub at the dust spot.

And started back in sudden shock as the glass of the mirror appeared to get all wavy. Then the very surface of the mirror appeared to constrict upon itself, to swirl around fantastically in crimson and yellow spiral.

"What?!" the astonished Mojo exclaimed. He felt a force like the effect of whirlpool vortex sieze him. Before he had time to react, Mojo was swept off his feet and pulled violently into the mirror. _"Whoa!!"_

Mojo cried as he hurtled down a tunnel-vortex coruscating, swirling light. The next thing he knew, the vortex spit him out, and he was hurtled across a pink-furnished room to snack into a wall. Mojo slumped to the carpet.

"Ohhhh, my head!" Mojo moaned, rubbing it. "Wh-at happed? Where am I?" Mojo looked around. For a moment, he imagined he was back in the Girls' room, but something about it was disorienting. The mirror, he noted with some alarm, stood against the opposite wall where it should have been. The entire room was arranged oppositely, with the Girls' toys, furniture, the bed on the opposite side of the room, everything, like he had fallen through the mirror itself into the self-contained reality within. But as the room came into focus, Mojo thought he noticed other, more sinister-seeming differences not seen through the mirror. There appeared to be something different about the array of stuffed toys. It was night still, on this side of the mirror as well, but Bubbles' stuffed menagerie looked twisted and freakish, like something you might get at Toy Vault or a novelty shop for demented teens . That pathetic stuffed octopus of Bubbles' appeared different, and looked as though it sported a Mohawk or something. Mojo tired to get a closer look. But suddenly, three bright streaks of light singed his eyes. The Girls were awake!

"_Not so fast, Jomo Momo!"_

The room remained shrouded in darkness, but Mojo could see the forms of the three Girls floating in the air before. Like the toys and room itself, the forms were familiar, yet different, twisted somehow, in a demented fashion. The voice sounded like Blossom's, but there was something strange about it, as well.

The room suddenly flooded with light, as "Bubbles" flicked the lamp switch. Mojo gasped at the sight of the three forms floating in front of him. They were the PPG—yet they weren't. The pink one, "Blossom" directly in front of him had a checkered gingham skirt, a punkish-styled pony-tail, and most bizarre of all, her familiar red bow was replaced on this girl with a freakish, snakey-tendriled ribben, blood-red in color, like the tentacles of some mutant jellyfish. "Bubbles" wore a stiff-buttoned dress, pointed slippers, and her eyes were a darker shade of almost navy-blue. She wore bows of the same dark blue color in her hair, and ringlets on her arms. "Butterup" had a punkish hairstyle, a gothic style-black dress, green netted leggings and green spiked arm-cuffs. They glowered at him evilly, looking like a trio of Goth-teens crossed with evil children out of a cheap horror novel.

"Uh...Girls?!" gaped Mojo in complete confusion.

"Come to steal the Oppressors anti-dote X again, have we?" said the one that looked like Buttercup, "Well, Prepare to be blasted!"

The one who resembled Blossom held up her arm, suddenly regarding Mojo with suspicion. "Hold it Sis!"

"Hold it? What are you waiting? Let's Blast him!"

"That's _Not _Jomo!"

"Not Jomo!" said the "Bubbles" one.

"That's right!" said "blossom", sneering at Mojo.

'Not Mojo!" said "Buttercup" "Have you flipped?"

"Think about it! Remember the time that snotty rich kid for parallel universe got through our mirror, and we thought it was Penny Less, but it really wasn't."

"Oh, yeah." Snicked "Buttercup". "_Her. _You mean...?"

"Yes," snickered "Blossom evilly, "I do."

Mojo at last found his voice."Wait!" he cried. "You are not those accursed Powerpuff Girls, because those accursed Powerpuff Girls do not exactly the same was you do! And since you do not look exactly the same as you do, this must not be Townsville! This is NOT Townsville, because this sis some parallel version of Townsville, because in Townsville the Powerpuff Girls do not look exactly as you...."

"Oh, shut up, Jomo!" sneered "Buttercup."

"Do not call me that!" raged Mojo. "My name is not Jomo! It is Mojo—_Mojo Jojo! _Simian supreme, and future ruler of the world!"

"What do you know!" "Buttercup" said to her sister. "You're right! That sure ain't Jomo!"

"No," tittered "Bubbles" evilly "it definitely ain't him!"

"Jomo!" raged Mojo Jojo. "Who is this Jomo person you speak of! There is only I Mojo Jojo, who will be ruler of Townsville, and ruler of the entire world! I will share my world conquest with no other! I, Mojo Jojo, alone shall be simian supreme! So whoever this Jomo person is of whom you speak, you can tell him to shove it, for I Mojo Jojo, shall rule all!"

A crafty smirk formed on the face of the pink, gingham dressed Girl, who, like Blossom, was obviously the leader of the trio. "Hmmmmm, this gives me an idea."

"Oh, one of you brain-storms again!" sneered "Buttercup" "Let's hear it, already."

But Mojo did not wait to hear it. All of a sudden he realized the situation he and these bizarre-twisted versions of the PPG were in, and what the leader of these Girls must be thinking. Whereever he was, this was an entire new world, ripe for conquering, and there were no good PPGs here to stop him! There were evil versions of them, and because they were evil, they might just possibly be persuaded to join forces with him! He had often imagined if the PPG were on his side, what an unstoppable force they could make! Only there seemed to be one problem here—there was a good version of himself who apparently stood in their way. But if this Jomo character or whatever he was called looked like him...."Wait!" he cried. "Do you mean that here in this world of yours there is a person like myself, only he is not evil but is on the side of good, but that he looks and talks exactly as I do?"

"Now you're catching on!" "Blossom" said. " You know what? I think we four have a little something to discuss!"

The three PPkG floated to the carpet, all three sets of eyes glaring at Mojo. Mojo glared back. But none of this glaring was hostile any longer. An evil grin creased Mojo's simian features. And from Oppressor Plutonium's fortress complex, the evil, demented laughter of Jomo Momo's evil counterpart reverberated out into the Viletown night....

The next day, in the city complex belonging to the Dictator of Viletown, the Dictator was engaged in concocting a new master plan to extend his rule outside the bounderies of the town. In his spacious and luxurious quarters, the Dictator spread out a map of the city and the lands beyond. Oppressor Plutonium had recently provided him with a ruthless robot armor armed with vaporizing laser rifles. These had already proved far more effective in subduing Viletown's populace than the guards he normally used to thrash people who were a threat to his power. As the Dictator used his pointer to plot his conquest of the regions beyond the city, his assistant and able body guard, Patch, entered the room.

The Dictator was a ridiculously short man with an even more ridiculously short temper. Though he was politically brilliant, and had ways of eliminating anyone who threatened his power (most of these had ways of mysteriously disappearing), he also often fell into childish fits of rage, and would throw temper tantrums, or order some perceived upstart to be thrashed or killed on the spot. At such moments, it was a good thing that he had his loyal female assistant Patch. Nobody seemed to remember Patch's real name; she was so-called for the eye Patch she constantly wore. Patch was tall, curvaceous, skilled in all the martial arts, and other hand-to-hand combat skills. Her job was to thrash anyone who came too close to the Dictator without his consent, and to occasionally whisper advice in his ear. Only one-half of her face, the one with the eye-Patch was ever visible; the other being hidden beneath her mass of red hair. She did have one other important function though, and that was to placate the Dictator whenever he fell into one of his infamous rages. This she accomplished by popping a lollipop into the Dictator's mouth. The Dictator kept a jar of candy-swirled lollipops on his desk for just such emergencies. Licking the pops was a favorite pastime of his whenever he was thinking up new political strategies to gain him new power, or planning the demise of someone he hated, which was practically everyone. Other than providing occasional advice, especially at times when the Dictator's rage clouded his judgment, Patch was totally subservient to her master and obeyed his every whim.

"Ah-ha!" the Dictator was saying in his usual squeaky voice, "Here is how we will attack, once the Oppressor has supplied me with those new laser canons!"

"And when will that be, my master?"Patch crooned, rubbing the Dictaors small shoulders (the Dictator was standing on a box at the table; otherwise he would have reached barely to her kneecaps.

"Soon, my pet. Very soon."

"But, my dear, my sweet, what is that naaaasty monkey Jomo Momo tries to stop us?"

"Ha! Never fear, my pet! The Powerpunk Girls shall take care of him, as usual!" The Dictator often summoned the PPkG on his special hotline when ever some dangerous upstart, such as Jomo Momo threatened his plans.

"Welll," said Patch "I think perhaps their services could be needed at the moment?"

"What makes you say that?" the Dictator squeaked.

"Because Jomo is here now!"

"What?!" the Dictator fumed.

At once the double doors leading into the Dictator's office flew inward, and the familiar form of the heroic super-chimp, blaster rifle in hand, stood in the doorway.

"Jomo!" screeched the maddened Dictator, leaping upon the desk and jabbing his finger at Jomo. "Petulous Primate! You shall not stop me this time! Patch! _Get him!! Thrash him! Make him pay dearly for this intrusion_!!"

At her master's bidding, Patch leapt into action. Her curvaceous form handsprung over the desk and across the carpet to land directly in front of who she believed to be Jomo, then like lightening karate-kicked the lazer gun out of "Jomo's" hand. She aimed a hard one at "Jomo's" midsection, knocking him across the floor.

"Oooooh!" "Jomo" moaned.

Patch assumed a fighting stance. "_Now_, Monkey-Boy," she sneered viciously, preparing to karate-chop her simian foe.

Three streaks of tri-colored light flew into the room. Patch and her master looked up and were astonished. "The Powerpunk Girls!" they cried.

"That's right!" sneered Berserk, the leader. "We're here to tell you that Jomo is our friend now. He's here to help us!"

There was a second of silent disbelief from Patch and her short and short-tempered master. Then Patch gave them a haughty, evil laugh. "Hahahaha! Berserk, you know better than that! Have you let this ridiculous primate sweet-talk you? He is incapable of being other than the do-gooder that he is! And Jomo, do not take us for fools!"

"Jomo" got to his feet, and now looked confused and uncertain. "I-I" he stammered, but was unable to form a complete sentence. Berserk had instructed him to explain how he had finally seen the light—or the dark rather, and had gone over to their side. But the bewildering nature of this strange mirror-world disconcerted him. The two figures in the room appeared to be the Mayor and Miss Bellum, yet it clearly wasn't them. The Mayor did not wear a helmet with a red star, or regal-looking shoulder pads and Miss Bellum never dressed like a stormtrooper, even if dark blue stormtrooper outfit did fit her curvaceous form as tightly as her customary red dress. The Mayor kept a jar of pickles on his desk, not a jar of lollies. Even the office looked the same but different, with military charts on the walls, and what looked like trophies of war. The whole place more resembled a fortress-complex than Townhall. "Well..I...Jomo Momo, have...uh, seen the error of my ways...and "

"Don't' try to talk you way out of this one Jomo" laughed Patch contemptuously. "I thought you were brighter than that."

"What he means to say," said Berserk, "Is that he's given up defending Viletown from evildoers like us. He says he's finally seen the light. There's just no use fighting the Oppressor and his inventions, especially now that he's making you an army to conquer the world! You know what they say—if ya can't beat 'em, join 'em!

"Er...yeah..." said Mojo grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, really?" asked Patch in a sardonic voice. "The Jomo I know would go to his death fighting the Dictator's troops. Doesn't he care anymore about the innocents who will die from the Oppressor's new weapons? The millions who will groan under the Dictator's ruthless heal?" Her tone was thick was sarcasm. It was clear to Mojo, that from her words this woman who resembled Sarah Bellum _didn't _care, felt only contempt for the rest of humanity, and once more this disconcerted him. It was so unlike her counterpart from the world he knew.

"I..." said Jomo "Yes! It is exactly as she says! I, Mo—I mean Jomo Momo, have finally seen the light! I am hear to pledge my alligience to the Dictator of Viletown! I, Jomo Momo pledge to join you and serve you in your plan for world domination!"

Hah!" shouted the pint-sized Dictator "Do you think we are fools? What treachery are you planning, Jomo? And even if you _have _seen the light, as you put it, what makes you think the Dictator needs you? Oppressor's genius is all we will need to conquer the world We don't need you..."

"Hold on a second, my master! said Patch. "Jomo has a point. "It would be far better to have him on our side than against us. He is most effective when dealing with the Oppressor's new weapons!"

"Hmmmm," murmured the Dictator. "You may have a point..."

"_If_ he truly means what he says." rejoined Patch, peering suspiciously at "Jomo". "And if he is not planning treachery!"

"Of course not!" said Mojo. "I Jomo, pledge my allegeince to the Dictator of Viletwon. Jomo's word is as good as he is, for I, Jomo Momo am a good guy, and as a good guy, my word is always as good as I am!"

"Hmmmm" murmured Patch. "Ha ha ha! We'll see then, Mojo. We'll just see..."

The next day, the Dictator of Viletown was giving one of his inflammatory speeches. He stood on a soapbox in front of the podium. A loudspeaker broadcast his shrill, squeaky voice to the masses below. Patch stood loyally by his side. On his left stood Oppressor Plutonium, grinning evilly and leveling his blaster at the crowd. Above him floated Berserk, Brat and Brute, also with evil smirks on their faces.

"...and I want you all to know that I have heard rumors of dissent among you! So I am cracking down! Once again, I am declaring Mashal Law! No one is being let in or out Viletown without IDs being checked and scanned! And we are installing new monitoring and tracking devices in all Viletown public facilities! And I am implanting an immediate tax increase for all working citizens! These taxes shall go to Plutonium's lab in order to fund the materials he needs to research bigger and better weapons and new strains of bacterial warfare! These are essential in providing a more secure city for all its' citizens!

The people groaned and murmured, but no one raised their voice in dissent. They knew what would happen if they did.

"And should any of you disagree with these methods, you shall and answer to the Powerpunk Girls!"

Berserk, Brat and Brute snickered vilely.

"_And—"_the Dictator continued, "just to make certain you don't get any ideas, here is the newest member of my crack team."

Here the Dictator pulled back a red vellum curtain to reveal none other than—

The entire crowd gasped. "Jomo Momo!"

"Yes, that is Correct!" shouted Mojo.""I , Jomo Momo, have given up crime-fighting, and do-gooding! Against the might Oppressor Plutonium and his twisted Girls there can be no victory! Therefore, I, Jomo Momo, former defender of Viletown and protector of justice, have sworn allegiance with them and with the Dictator, in a bold new future for Viletown and the world! Muahahahahah!"

The town was stunned with horrified disbelief. Had Jomo really and truly gone over to the Dark Side? But at that moment someone in the crowd did speak up. "No! Don't listen to him! That's _not_ Jomo!"

Mojo looked to see who had spoken. It was a small red-haired girl dressed in rags and a patchwork dress. Her eyes were large, blue and sad. Her familiar hairstyle was tied with pink yarn bows.

Mojo blinked confusedly at the street girl. "P-Princess?"

"Well, look who it is!" sneered Berserk. "It's Penny Less!"

Penny turned to the beguiled citizens. "Don't listen to them! Can't you see that's not Jomo? It's an imposter!"

The PPkG flew over and confronted her. "Not Jomo?" sneered Berserk

"Then why don't you prove it's not him!" sneered Brute.

"Yeah!" sneered Brat. "Just see if you can."

"I-I" squeaked Penny, at a loss at what to do. She realized they had her. All three of the PPkG slammed into Penny, belting her and knocking her across the pavement. Then they all three blasted her hard with their eyebeams. Penny screamed and collapsed, stunned and helpless.

" Hahaha!" Berserk laughed "This time you lose, Penny Less! For good! With Jomo on our side, nothing, not even you ,can stop us now!"

And a very dark curtain descended upon the city of Viletown.

Penny Less, though a street urchin, was forced to attend one of Viletown's city-run schools, one for kindergartners. A visitor form Townsville would recognize Penny's school as very similar to Pokey Oaks in general design, but by orders of the Dictator everything was drab and gray. There were multiple monitoring devices placed in the halls and classrooms, and you could never tell if something was bugged or not. The desks resembled those of kindergartners, with two or three kids seated together, but even they were arranged in straight rows in uniform fashion. The teacher, Miss Leetch, was a strict conformist who did not tolerate a shred of difference or independence on the part of the kids. Children had to be brought up properly and understand their place in the new world order the Dictator and his allies were striving to create. Miss Leetch was as firm a believer in this new world order as one could get, and believed it was especially important to drum conformity into children when they were quite young, so that they would know their place in the Dictator's world once they were old enough to start experiencing nasty, rebellious thoughts. The kids were allowed one recess period as normal for kindergartners, but only one. All the kids were forced to dress uniformily and with matching armbands even Penny Less while she was at school—well, all except one.

When Penny showed up for school the next day the guard at the entrance scanned her ID and tossed her her school uniform. Penny disliked wearing it—she knew well where the Dictator's plans were headed and was determined to stop them. Just then, a mammoth purple limo pulled up to the school. Penny recognized it well. The door opened and a crimson carpet rolled out all the way to the entrance of the school. A short series of steps unfolded, and a short and immaculately attired boy walked down them. A tall man, the boy's loyal butler, got out next. "May I be of assistance for you today, Master Jasper?"

"Not yet, Flauntleroy. " The boy said, not looking at him. "I shall give you a ring if I need your services." He spoke in a pronounced upper crust British accent. His hair was precisely combed and he held his nose high in the air as he strode across the red carpet toward the school entrance, neither looking right or left. The kid was richly attired in jade-green satin pants, a jade-green sash and spotless dinner jacket, matching green bow-tie, and an expensive purple jacket and highly polished black shoes. He walked with a staff of burnished gold topped with genuine 500 caret diamond. When the boy walked past the security guard, the guard scanned him, though reluctantly. "Don't ruffle my sleeve! It cost much more than you've earned in a lifetime." The man regarded the kid sheepishly.

The boy was Jasper Jade, the richest kid in Viletown who lived in an extravagant manor on the east side of town. Granny Jade, Jasper's grandmother and sole guardian, was an immensely rich old lady, and the source of a fat wad of Viletown's money. For this reason, the Dictator left her and Jasper well enough alone. Especially in place like Viletown, wealth automatically meant power and immunity. Jasper was the richest, snootiest kid in Viletown. He was also as prim and proper as was possible. Jasper considered himself to be a model citizen, in fact, THE model citizen and was scrupulously well-behaved to the point of being annoying. However, Jasper didn't generally look down at others merely because of social status. In fact, he was in one sense , almost a perfect egalitarian, who thought everyone _ought_ to enjoy the same social status and privilege he enjoyed. Jasper's greatest pet peeve were those who were crude, rude, or ill-behaved in any manner, and seemed to feel he should take it upon himself to make model citizens out of everyone. Needless to say, the other kids did not appreciate Jasper correcting them very much.

As it was Jasper and Penny were best friends in school. Though neither of them would say so out loud with the monitors and surveillance cameras running, both of them despised the Dictator, and wanted a prosperous, bright future for their city. But that didn't seem about to happen, so long as the Dictator and Oppessor Plutonium remained in power.

"Hey Jasper!" said Penny.

"Oh, good morning to you Penny."

"Jasper," said Penny in a hushed voice. "There's something important I need to talk to you about. It has to do with—well, Lunch Money."

"Lunch Money" was a code word they both used when they needed to discuss something that might not agree with the Dictator, especially if the room happened to be bugged.

"Oh—that sound's serious. Are you certain?"

"Yes! It's urgent!"

Each of the kids took their accustomed seats. Miss Leetch, the teacher had a voice like honeyed poison as she lectured them about the virtues of the Dictator's new world order. But everyone knew never to cross her for her sweetness could turn into a deadly rage if the occasion demanded it. So they all did their best to be good little conformists, until the one play period when they could pretty much do as they wanted. She wore a military cap and used a pointer whenever she taught the class. Some of the stuff they learned was the normal kindergarten stuff. But some of it has to do with how wonderful was Viletown's dictator, and how much good he was doing for all their lives. She would also walk around the desks making sure no one was getting too carried away with independent thought. If she found someone getting too creative with a project or not following instructions precisely, she would say something like, "I'd change that if I were you," she would say in mock-sweetness"—we wouldn't want the Dictator to see that, now would we? He might get upset. And we all know all sorts of nasty things happen when our beloved Dictator gets upset." Once the kid corrected the offending project she would be all sunny-sweet, and say "that's very very nice." Everyone feared being disciplined by Miss Leetch. Though she actually seldom punished anyone, the few times when she did, her fury could be horrendous. It had once happened that once foolish child had the audacity to draw a picture making fun of the Dictator's height, and Miss Leetch had flogged him within an inch of his life. Penny Less hadn't approved of this, even though the kid in question had been a jerk. But there was nothing she could do.

At the lunch break, Penny checked under the desk for bugs, and any telltale wires. Then she whispered to Jasper,"Jasper, there's something I've got to tell you."

"Well I do hope it's worth my time. What is it?"

"Just this. You know how Jomo is supposed to have joined up with the Oppressor and the Powerpunk Girls."

"Of course. I read the newpaper. What of it?"

"I don't think it's really Jomo. I think it's an imposter in disguise!"

"An Imposter!" Jasper exclaimed. "Egad! I believe you may be right! This new Jomo is so very imporper!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" cautioned Penny.

"Oh, right." whispered Jasper.

Penny looked fearfully in the direction of Miss Leetch who was at that moment, fortunately engaged in conversation with the headmaster.

"Listen," she said to Jasper," I don't think that Jomo is really Jomo at all. I know him, Jasper. No way he'd betray the citizens of Viletown like that! I think the real Mojo is held hostage somewhere, and the one who was at the Dictator's speech yesterday is in disguise!"

Jasper looked confused for a while as he contemplated. "Hmmmmm." He said finally."It makes sense. Jomo was most definitely NOT himself! But if it's not Jomo, then who could it be?"

"I don't know! He sure looks like Jomo, talks like him, dresses exactly like him and everything!"

"Maybe he's not an imposter. Maybe the Oppressor changed him somehow."

"What?"

"You know. Jomo might be under hypnosis or something. Maybe Plutonium injected him with some newfangled chemical, or zapped him with some ray that made him evil."

Penny Less contemplated this for a moment. They both were well aware of Oppressor Plutonium' s in ventions. The evil genius had invented a vertible witch's cauldron of horrors over the she shook her head. "I doubt that."

"Why is that, may I ask?"

"I'm not sure. Call it a hunch. Yesterday at the speech. There was something else. I know Jomo wouldn't do that, but that wasn't all. It was...like he'd been coached or something. Like he was repeating what he'd already rehearsed."

"You think?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure. "

Jasper nodded. Penny Less had none of her Townsville counterpart's brattiness, but she did have her brains. She was very perceptive and an excellent judge of character.

"Well," said Jasper," Suppose you're right. What can we do about it."

"I may have a plan. But it'll have to wait."

Jasper checked his five-hundred dollar watch "Playtime's just in a few moments."

"Not playtime. Meet me after school. Have your limo driver drop you off at the street corner."

"Very well." Said Jasper, as the period bell rang and playtime ensued.

After school, Jasper's driver did as he instructed. He told the butler and the driver he would meet them at home, that he had a matter of utmost importance to discuss with his best friend. They shook their heads, more in amusement than disapproval, at the strangeness of jasper's friendnship with the homeless street girl. Then the purple limo drove off.

Jasper found himself stranded at the corner. Penny was nowhere in sight.

"Penny?" called Jasper "Penny Less! Come on, where are you! Olly Olly Oxen Free!"

"Psst! Over here, Jasper!"

Jasper started in sudden shock, then turned to see Penny peering out from behind a lamppost.

"Oh, there you are."

"You sure you weren't followed?"

"Well," said Jasper, apparently only now considering the danger as he glanced up and down the street. "I don't think so."

"Good." Penny glanced around herself.

Once satisfied they weren't being followed or spied upon she joined Jasper in walking down the sidewalk toward Jasper's home. "You know, I've been thinking, " she said. "Maybe the first place we should check is Jomo's volcano."

"Check for what?"

"Where the _real_ Jomo is, silly!"

"Oh. But if you're right, wouldn't he more likely be held hostage in the Plutonium Complex."

"Possibly. But if I'm right, and this is an imposter who's taken pretending to be him, I think the odds are that he's the one holding Jomo captive. It would in his interest, even more than Plutonium's, that Jomo does not escape. After all, I don't think whoever he is is going to share power with either the Oppressor or the Dictator. Eventually he probably plans to get rid of both of them."

"Just like the Dictator and the Oppressor don't trust each other, but each uses the other in an uneasy truce until their ends are achieved?"

"Egg-Zachary! Now you're catching on!"

"And we've caught onto you!" sneered an evil voice they each knew.

To their horror, the Powerpunk Girls were floating in the air directly in front of them, evil smirks on their faces.

"Ooooh!" sneered Berserk. "What the matter, Penny? Surprised to see us?"

"What are you doing here? We haven't done anything! Leave us alone!"

"But you we're planning on doing something weren't you? Something about Jomo not being Jomo, and sneaking into his volcano? We just got a little call on the Dictator's hotline, says you were saying some things you shouldn't! *_Sigh* _You really do never learn, do you, dear, sweet Penny? No matter how many times we blast you, you just keep on meddling in our affairs! I really feel sorry for you, Penny dear. It looks like we're going to have to blast you again!"

"Oh, come off it, Sister." aid Brute." We should thank Penny! We love blasting her, you know we do! It's so much fun! I love how those dumb pink ribbons of hers always catch fire!"

"Geez, Penny," said Brat. "We all thought you were the smart one. Guess we were wrong."

"H-how did you know?" Penny almost wept. "How _could _you know?

"How did we _know?" _sneered Berserk. "Didn't you check the room for bugs, like your always doing?"

"But-but I did!"

"'Fraid not, loser!" sneered Brat

"You forgot to check _inside _the desk!" said Berserk.

"What, you were looking for wires?" said Brute. "Bugs nowadays don't have wires, moron!"

"Hey, she's a street girl!" mocked Brat. "Cut her some slack!"

"But we heard everything you said to little snot-nose here!" said Berserk. "But we'll give you some credit at least. You're actually pretty smart at figuring things out –for street-trash, that is!"

"Don't talk to her that way!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Why, ain't that sweet!" Berserk sneered. "The rich kid coming to his little redheaded girlfriend's defense like that."

At that precise moment "Jomo" appeared from around a corner mailbox. "Ho Ho! You two brats shall not foil my plans to take over Viletown—and this entire world of yours!"

"You won't get away with this!" screamed Penny "Whoever you are!"

The simian's only answer was an evil chortle. "Prepare to be blasted!" He roared.

In three blinding flashes of light the PPkG slammed into Penny and Jasper, battering them until their perspective worlds turned shockingly bright, then deep black.

When Jasper and Penny came to, they found themselves tied and bound. Penny and Jasper blinked the blurriness out of their vision and gasped in horror. They were tied together with thick ropes, suspended on a pulley from a ceiling. Below them, frothing, sizzling, bubbling and green as poison, was a vat of deadly acid.

"Hahahaha!" laughed a voice they both recognized in dread. They looked down to seem Oppressor Plutonium laughing and raising his fist in triumph. They knew now. They were in the Oppressor's stronghold. The PPkG hovered in the air a few feet form Jasper and Penny, their evil eyes enjoying their predicament. "Hoho, you meddlsome brats. Now at last, I have you where I want you! You have been thorns in my side for too long! But soon, both of you will get what you finally deserve!" roared the Oppressor.

"You won't get away with it!" screamed Penny. "You'll never get away with it!"

The Oppressor could hardly contain his evil mirth at the sound of this. "Oh, won't I? Haha! I already have!!!"

"You're wrong!" cried Penny. "The real Jomo is still out there somewhere! He'll rescue us! You'll see!"

"Oh, is that a fact, my irritating young friends!" said Plutonium in an I-know-something-you-don't kind of voice. Then he only chortled evilly.

Penny felt like bursting into tears. Whatever had happened to Jomo? Was he-Had they- No! penny wouldn't even allow herself to think that! But they had to escape, and soon, and she was not nearly as sure as she sounded that the real Jomo was at all capable of saving them.

The Oppressor then decided to have some fun with them . "Beg for mercy, brats!" he taunted. "And perhaps—just perhaps—we'll let you go!"

Penny glared down at him, enraged. These words actually caused renewed bravery to flare up in her. "_You'll get no such pleasure from us!!"_ she screamed.

"Wait, Penny!" Jasper cried. "M-maybe we should reconsider! Perhaps begging would have its small advantages at a time like this!"

"Yes, perhaps it would!" sneered Berserk. The other two PPkG snickered at her wit.

"Don't be dumb, Jasper!" Penny shouted at him. "It's just what he wants us to do! So he can enjoy making us beg! He'll kill us anyway!"

Jasper was already crying "I-I have money!" he screamed. "You can't kill us! My Gramma will notice I'm missing! And she'll sue you for all you're"

"She'll do nothing, you rich brat!" roared Plutonium. "And you think your money means anything to me now? Soon, the Dictator shall conquer the world with the armies I have built for him! With Jomo Momo out of the way, and his imposter on our side, there's nothing that can stop us! And once I succeed in eliminating the Dictator, your pathetic wealth will be as nothing at all for me, boy, for every nation on earth shall call Oppressor Plutonium master!"

"So it is an imposter!" screamed Penny Less. "He's not the real Jomo! You as much as admitted it!"

"So I did," chortled Plutonium. "So I did. What does it mean to you? The new Jomo has already proven himself to the Dictator and I! He was there wasn't he, but he made no attempt to save you, did he? I have explained the circumstances to you, and it should be clear that no power on earth shall stop me now! Your deaths are here, in this room. Nothing in this life is of concern to you now. I leave you pathetic brats to your fate."

With that, he pulled a lever. Slowly, the pulley began to lower Penny and Jasper toward the bubbling cauldron of hissing, fizzing acid.

"I bid you farewell, young ones," said Plutonium, rubbing his palms together in fiendish contemptlation. ""I'll cherish the memories!" he made for a small steel door in the right side of the circular steel enclosure. "Come, my pets!"

The PPkG still regarded the helpless captives with evil stares. Berserk floated toward the helpless Penny. She floated there, mockingly. Then, in sudden swiftness, she struck out with the scarlet tendrils of her snakey ribbon. They fastened onto her victim. Ripples of super-charged chemical-X induced emergy coursed through the scarlet tendrils, surging into Penny, who screamed in agony. The current surged into Jasper, who also cried out painfully. The attack lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to put the victims in a woozy, semi-conscious state.

"Hah!" Berserk gloated. "I just love doing that! I thought I'd do it one more time, just for old time's sake! It's been _shocking_, Penny! Hahaha!"

Brat and Brute lapsed into evil, girlish laughter.

"Come, my pets!" ordered the Oppressor."We still have much work to do! We must waste time with these two no-accounts. They are both well past annoying us further!"

"Oh, alright, Dad!" said Berserk.

They floated down to Plutonium and followed the Oppressor out the door, which he shut with a loud clang, leaving Penny and Jasper to their fate.

"What will we do now?" moaned Jasper, pathetically. "Plutonium's right—we're doomed!"

"No we're not!" shouted Penny. Even after Berserk had stunned her, Jasper's weak attitude snapped her into full alertness. "That's what he wants us to think!"

"But—"

"Think, Jasper! We're both small! Plutonium's so full of himself that he can't see it, but if we try, we can both slip out of here."

"Slip out !" cried jasper in horror, starting in terror at the bubbling cauldron below.

"If we can climb up this rope to the pulley, we can escape! See that window up there?"

Jasper looked up at the skylight in the ceiling. "It's too high!"

"Not as long as we can climb!" Penny began working her hands this way and that. The ropes had been tied very tightly. But Penny's hands were also very small. And the ropes were very thick around, made for restraining captives many times her bulk. She swiveled her wrists as fast and as furiously as she could. Penny winced at the pain, but she was able at last to slip her hands through. The ropes themselves were loosened only slightly for her to accomplish this feat, so they still held Jasper.

Penny grasped hold of the rope. She was small and agile, and was certain she was capable of scurrying up the rope to the glass ceiling. But she noticed that Jasper had not the same sense that she had, and was still bound tightly whimpering in hopeless terror. Acting quickly, Penny partially untied the ropes binding her friend. "Jasper! Quit feeling sorry for yourself and come on!"

"But we're gonna die!"

"We're not!" she shouted. "Take a look! Your arms are free!"

"Huh?" asked Jasper. "Why so they are! My condolences to you, Penny!" His manner had brightened in an instant.

"Ohhhh! Come on, Jasper! Quick, or we _will_ die!"

Jasper glared down once more at the sizzling green acid. "Yeeow!" he cried. He shot up the rope toward the pulley with the celerity of a squirrel. Penny clambered up after him. They heard a sickening fizzing sound as the rope ends that had bound them immersed themselves into the cauldron. The two kids climbed at last upon the pulley. They were now only inches from the glass ceiling window. But to their dismay it was locked, and the glass seemed much thicker than they had reckoned.

"Wait!" cried Jasper. "I think I've found the latch!

"Yes!" cried Penny. "Jasper, You've done it!"

"It's too tight! Can't...move ..it!"

"Keep trying, Jasper! Don't give up!"

"Wait! I've got it! You crank the bloody thing—like this!" Jasper began turning the latch. The window began to slowly lift up.

When it was far enough to climb out, Penny said, "Okay, now... on the count of three, we'll make a leap for the sill. Ready, Jasper?"

Jasper gave another low moan. But he was not about to give up—not anymore.

"One...two...three!" They both leapt for the sill, caught onto it with their fingers. Gasping, the kids wearily hauled themselves over the ledge and onto the roof .

After several moments, Jasper and Penny got to their feet, and looked about. Their terrible ordeal wasn't over yet. They'd escaped the cauldron, but they were now on the roof of the Plutonium complex. The complex was surrounded by a high barbed wire fence. And once Plutonium and the PPkG discovered they were gone they were finished.

But wait—Plutonium would probably assume they had perished in the acid. Unless one of the numerous cameras around the complex picked them up.

"Now what?" cried Jasper in dismay.

"Now we find a way off of here!" said Penny.

"What way?"

"I've done it before! I've snuck in here to steal antidote X!"

"How'd you get in?"

"I used wire cutters in the fence, at a spot they couldn't find me! If it's still there..."

"He's undoubtedly repaired that by now!" said Jasper.

Penny realized that Jasper was almost certainly right on this account. But still, they had to try. "Come on!" she said.

They raced to the corner of the building, found a drainpipe, and slid down it to the Astroturf lawn. The dashed across it to the barbed fence surrounding the complex. Jasper gazed about in fear. He'd heard tales, as had all of Viletown, of the horrors spawned within the vastness of the Plutonium complex, few of which were actually seen. The Powerpunk Girls and his numerous super-weapons only scratched the surface of what went on in there. There were rumors of engineered killer virus strains, death-dealing robots, cloned bionic velociraptors, and swarms of flesh-eating nanobots that could eat you alive.

They reached the spot where Penny had gotten through the fence. Penny looked around, but to her utmost despair, it was gone. "It's not here, Jasper!" she cried, her voice edging toward despair.

A great spotlight positioned on one of the rooftops swerved in their direction. In seconds, Penny and Jasper were caught in the full, white blinding glare. "Stop!" a voice commanded—the angry voice of Oppressor Plutonium.

"He's found us!" Penny shrieked. Just then, a sizzling bolt of crimson shot down toward them from one of the complex towers. In seconds, they would be incinerated—so they both thought.

But at the same instant, Penny and Jasper felt themselves whisked up off of their feet, carried into the air. The bolt of crimson energy struck the spot where they as stood seconds before.

A bright spiral of light appeared in the night sky before the astonished children. It was dazzling to look into, as brilliant as Plutonium's spotlight. They were both being pulled toward it, mesmerized, through the air.

And then.....an incredible being appeared in the center of the light. The being itself radiated blue-white light. It was human in general form. Its skin was pale luminescent blue. Great wings of shimmering silver and gold feathers grew form it's shoulders'. Its face was beautific, yet neither quite male nor female, yet somehow compounded of the most noble qualities of both. Penny Less knew well this gigantic powerful, and Angelic being. It was the force of pure goodness known only as _Her_, for technically the being was female, though it appeared partially androgynous for it embodied the best qualities of both.

_Her _was a primal source of Good that had somehow been imprisoned by an ancient spell in a catacomb below Viletown. According to legend, once goodness did reign in Viletown, which was then not called Viletown, but something more wholesome, but the imprisonment of _Her _had allowed those such as the Dictator and Plutonium to hold power over the city.

But _Her_ was not without power, despite her imprisonment. She could occasionally influence events and individuals for good, to the chagrin of the town's villains. And she also could occasionally appear to those who were especially good and compassionate. Penny Less had been rescued by _Her _before. Jasper had not, and he reacted a bit fearfully, though he sensed that this being did not mean them any harm.

They were being swept, dizzyingly through the night air, high over the city, near the clouds. Each of them had a giddy feeling of euphoria, sometimes experienced in dreams, that was not altogather unpleasant.

"_Her_" Gasped Penny deliriously in awe and gratitude.

"Penny Less." said _Her_, in her sweet, comforting feminine voice. "We meet again. I sense that you and your friend were in mortal danger."

"It is a good thing that you did." murmured Penny.

"You and your friend have been very brave so far in your effort to stop Plutonium's evil plans, and those of Jomo's imposter."

"I knew that Jomo was a fake." said Penny.

"You are bright as well as courageous."

"Who is it that is impersonating Jomo?"

"I am afraid I cannot tell you that. " said _Her_, her voice changing to a more fatherly, almost masculine, but equally comforting one. "I am bound by certain rules. You must seek out the answers for yourself, young Penny. But" her continued, her voice now switching back to the feminine, "you shall find the strengths within yourself."

There was a brilliant, apocalyptic flash of light, and then the being known as _Her_ had vanished, leaving Penny and Jasper alone on a distant hilltop on the edge of Viletown, staring up at the glittering tapestry of stars in the nighttime sky.

At the moment, Penny Less would have liked nothing better than to lie down on a comfortable bed of rags in her favorite cardboard box and sleep long and soundly. But she couldn't. She sensed, rather than knew that it was still early in the night, and that they had to get to JOmo's mountaintop fortress and save him.

"Jasper!" she cried, shaking him out of the trance he was still partially immersed in. "Wake up! We've got to save Jomo!"

"But we don't know where he is! Not for certain! And my Grandmum is going to be worried sick about me!"

"I'm sorry about that, Jasper. But we've got to save Jomo—tonight! We can explain to your Gramma later! Or else I could do it myself..."

"No, Penny!" said Jasper, showing more courage than Penny would have given him credit for until now. "If you're determined to get him out now, then so am I!"

"Then let's go!"

They reached Jomo's volcano fortress later that night, and made a slow climb to the top. They entered the fortress of the simian superhero with ease. The place seemed to be deserted. Neither the real Jomo, nor the imposter, appeared to be around. "We've got to keep searching," said Penny. "He's got to be around here somewhere. I'm right about this—I can feel it."

They searched the entire upper level of the fortress, then the lower levels. There were many rooms and corridors , but no where did they find a sign of the heroic superchimp.

Until they heard a low moaning issuing form a storage closet. Penny opened it and gasped. There was Jomo, alright, bound and gagged. Jasper and Penny quickly freed him.

"I told you!" Penny exclaimed to Jasper. "We've found him! Jomo, we've found you!"

"Indeed, you have Penny, my friend." said Jomo. "but I fear you and your friend are too late. Something very terrible has happened in Viletown."

"Don't we know it!" cried Penny. "Some guy pretending to be you has hooked up with the Dictator and Oppressor Plutonium! They're planning to take over the world. And Jasper and I were almost killed tonight. Oppressor Plutonium had us captured!"

"How did you escape him?" Jomo asked.

Penny told him of the escape for the acid, and their rescue by _Her_. "But this imposter." Penny asked. "Who is he? Why does he look like you?"

"I think I know!" said Jasper. "The blighter has got to be some kind of evil clone Plutonium made in his lab. He must have taken some hair samples from Jomo and –voila! I've read what they can do!"

"No, my young friends!" said Jomo. "A good guess, but I fear the true answer is far stranger, even than that. For not so long ago, I took three small superpowered girls captive."

"You mean the Powerpunk Girls?"

"No! That's what I thought, at first. But I asked them a question to prove their goodness, and they answered correctly! They looked like the Powerpunks Girls, but they were different.'

"Then who were they? Where did they come from?"

"it is difficult to understand but...they came from another world, parallel to this one. They bad people here are good and the good ones bad. They are the same—but opposites!"

"So what happened?"

"It seemed that these Power_puff_ Girls, as they are called, had changed places with their evil counterparts! They mistook me for _my _counterpart, and attacked my Defender Robot, but I captured them! That is when I found out who they were, and the other world! Togather, we were able to defeat Oppressor Plutonium. We then got the greatest scientific minds in Viletown to send them home. Somehow the Powerpunks got flung back into this universe., and I captured them."

"And the Powerpuffs, did you see the last of them?"

"Yes! But there was another incident...something I did not see...there was a girl who looked like you, _Penny Less, _who was later pulled into the Powerpunk's mirror!"

"What happened then?" Penny asked.

"I do not know. I was not there, and her allegiance with them must have lasted only a short while. I assume she was returned to her own world."

"Hmmm. So there is a mirror leading to another world in the Powerpunk's room? That's weird! To weird to believe!"

"Indeed it is!" said Jasper. "It actually sounds quite preposterous to me! Jomo must have hit his head when they captured him!"

"But it would explain everything that has happened so far." Penny told him.

"I suppose it would." conceded Jasper. "That imposter can look and act so much like the real Jomo. But it's so difficult to imagine another world like this one, or people in it like us."

'Well, Jasper, we may find out—sooner than you think."

"You don't mean—"

"Yes!" exclaimed Penny. "We may have to go there. Right away."

"That may be correct, Penny." said Jomo. "With this my evil counterpart and Oppressor Plutonium both allied to each other, we may need all the help we can get. The Powerpuff Girls may be our last hope! They have undoubtedly fought this villain many times, and must know what his weaknesses are. But you already escaped from the Oppressor's fortress! He certainly knows of your escape by now! It would be far too dangerous for you to return."

"But we must stop the imposter! Jasper and I are going to find these "'Powerpuff Girls'."

"We are?" asked Jasper.

"Yes we are! Or else I'll go there myself!"

"Very well," said Jasper "if you insist on going, I'll stick with you, like I said."

"You are both very brave, children." Jomo told them. "But if you must return to Plutonium's fortress, then I shall accompany you, and find a way in."

Jasper shuddered at the prospect of returning to the stronghold of the mad genius. "When are we going?"

"As soon as possible." said Penny."We should make our move when there is a distraction. Soon, Plutonium is going to be meeting with the Dictator again. That should give us the time we need."

"But Plutonium's fortress is guarded by his robots! I will provide a distraction while you two sneak in and get through the mirror."

"Right!" said Penny. "We could keep touch on cell phones—if I had one. That way we'll know if we make our to the Powerpunk's room."

"I will give you a disposable cell phone you can use." Jomo said. "That way they cannot trace us. But we must wait until the time is correct! I will let you two stay here for the rest of the night. "

"What if the imposter comes here?" Penny asked.

"I should be a match for him with my weapons, so long as he is alone." said Jomo. "Remeber he is not in his world. That alone, affords us a small advantage."

They stayed the rest of the night in Jomo's fortress. Both penny and Jasper were very tired aftet the ordeal. Jomo explained to them how Plutonium and the imposter had captured him in his own fortress. "It was a most terrifying experience," Jomo told them, "Even for me. The imposter was a mirror image of myself. I was preparing to blast the Oppressor when the imposter stepped out and raised his own blaster at me. For seconds I found myself unable to speak, because speaking was difficult when I saw him! Then he gave a bonechilling laugh! He was exactly like me, and yet he was not. His wardrobe was blue and purple! His face was as green as poison and his eyes glowered an evil shade of pink, where my own eyes are orange."

" But the imposter we saw looks exactly like you!" said Penny." Even the eyes are the same!"

"He stole one of my costumes. As for the rest, he undoubtedly used makeup, and orange contacts."

"I figured." said Penny. "This evil Jomo must have had a way of disguising himself."

"And another thing you must both know when you venture into this other world; this vile counterpart of mine is not called Jomo Momo. He is called Mojo Jojo., which is the name by which he called himself! And you might have to be careful even of the good people you may encounter in this alternate dimension—even the Powerpuff Girls themselves."

"Why is that, if they're good?"

"Because, _you_ undoubtedly have counterparts in that universe yourselves! You are good, but your counterparts are very likely otherwise! When they first see you, the Powerpuffs are likely to misidentify you for your counterparts."

"Then that may prove to be _most _unpleasant." said Jasper. "If they think we're out counterparts, they might attack.'

"We'll just have to let them know right away, that we're not who they think we are!" said Penny.

"Correct." observed Jomo. "I believe that it would be exceedingly wise if you were to do so."

The following day, Jomo kept monitor through his telescope the Oppressor's activities. Once Plutonium had left the fortress in his flying vehicle accompanied by the PPkG, they set out for the fortress in Jomo's Defender Robot.

Once they were near Plutonium's fortress, Penny and Jasper set out on their own, while Jomo attacked the fortress, distracting the guards.

Jasper didn't know how he had let himself get into all this. The idea of actually traveling through a dimensional gateway to a mirror world gave him chills. Penny, too, was, deep down, frightened at the idea of traveling to the mirror-world, Jomo had described. If it were really true, and there were opposite counterparts of everyone in Viletown, it made her more than a little uneasy. She did not think she cared to meet up with her counterpart. Since she was always kind, considerate and thoughtful in everything she did, then her counterpart must be...

She actually wanted to meet the Powerpuffs, was curious to see what they were like. It was difficult to imagine the Powerpunks as good. But what, for example, would an alternate reality of _Her, _be like? There were certain inhabitants of this bizarre mirror-world Penny was certain she did not want to meet up with. But Viletown was counting on her. She had always done what she believed was right, and she wasn't about to stop now. And now finding the Powerpuffs seemed like Viletown's best hope, even if it meant venturing to another world entirely.

As Jomo attacked the Oppressor's fortress, Penny used wire-cutters to get through the fence, as she had done many times before. She and Jasper crawled through the rent in the fence. They snuck around the edge of the vast building and climbed up and into the window to the PPkG's room. Jasper, who had never been here before in his life, shuddered. But the PPkG were nowhere to be seen.

They turned their attention to the mirror. The entire idea seemed silly. A portal to another dimension, here in the Girls' bedroom? But then Penny noticed a small smudge on the polished surface. Peering closely at it, she rubbed it slightly.

She and Jasper gaped in astonishment as the very surface of the glass mirror began to swirl. Penny felt a magnet force take hold of her. She grasped jasper by the wrist. They both screamed loudly as they were pulled into the mirror. They were flung screaming through a tunnel of swirling light, and flung out into the Powerpuff's room.

Dizzily, they got to their feet. The room around them was indeed similar to the one they'd just left. But everything was reversed, with the mirror and bed on opposite sides. The toys and furnishings were different too—there was nothing of the evil, twisted look which characterized the Powerpunk's room. The bed had pastel tri-colored stripes, and the letters PPG was inscribed on the headboards, just as the letters PPkG were on the Powerpunk's headboard. But the room was empty; there was no sign of the PPkG's counterparts.

"What do we do now?" asked Jasper.

"We try to find them." said Penny. "If they are truly good, as Jomo says, I'm sure they'll help us once they know who we are." Jasper shuddered. It seemed so similar to the Powerpunks' room, he was

unnerved., But at the same time everything about this place almost radiated an air of wholesome goodness. It was a very weird feeling it gave him.

Just then the door to the room opened, and a tall, angular man in a white labcoat stepped in. They both looked up in astonishment. The man, who appeared to be a scientist, appeared astonished as well.

"Why, two of my Girls' friends form school is it? I am a bit surprised."

Penny and Jasper found themselves tongue-tied. The man seemed nice enough, but he looked enough like Oppressor Plutonium to be disconcerting. However, he did not wear an eyepatch, his hair was not styled quite the same, and he did have the Oppressor's battle armor.

"Hmmmm" the scientist said, "I believe you're Princess. I'm surprised to see _you_ here. And you—" he looked curiously at Jasper, "I'm not sure I remember who you are. Wait! It's Mitch isn't it?"

Niether Jasper nor Penny could find their voice.

"Well, I'm afraid you've come at the wrong time. The Girls aren't here now. Why don't you come downstairs for a snack while you wait."

"Thank you kindly, sir." Said Penny politely. "But we really need to see them now. Can you tell me where they've gone?"

"They said they were flying over to Mojo's volcano. They're checking to see if something happened to him."

"Something's happened to ...uh..Mojo?"

"Well, you know how he's usually trying to take over the town. But nobody's seen him for days. My girls are checking to see if he's left town for good. Now, how about that snack I mentioned?"

"Thanks. But No thanks." She pulled Jasper's arm. "Come on, Jasper, let's go find the them." They walked past the Professor, around the corner, and down the stairs of the Utonium household. They found the door, and walked out on the street. The Powerpuff Girls' house was astonishingly different form Plutonium's fortress. It was a clean, friendly place that had none of Plutonium's evil nature about it. Jasper and Penny found themselves on a sidewalk in a normal, peaceful suburban neighborhood. The sun was shining brightly, and it was a beautiful, clear day.

"Well, where do we start looking?" asked Jasper.

"I'm not sure." said Penny. "If this town is a mirror image of home, then Mojo's fortress should ...that way!"

They started in the direction they thought was the right one. The layout of the town was exactly as it should have been, and yet everything was turned around.

It happened at that moment that a few feet away from them Mitch Mitchelson was peering mischeiviously at them from a distance behind a tree. Clutching a water-balloon and snickering, Mitch dashed across a lawn, and flung the balloon at the back of Jasper's head. It burst on impact, drenching his thousand-dollar suit.

"Agh!" Jasper cried. "My clothes! My fine clothes! Ruined! Utterly ruined!"

"Ah-guh-guh-guh-guh-guh!" laughed Mitch, collapsed on his back in mirth.

"I say, young sir," admonished Jasper, turning around,"Whoever did you think you are?"

Now both of them got a good look at each other for the first time, and Mitch saw that the stuck up rich kid he'd nailed with the balloon looked exactly like he did! Jasper noticed the same thing, and they both let out screams of horror. Mitch ran off down the street as fast as he could, arms held high in the air.

"Egad!" cried Jasper in mortification. "Did-did you get a look at that uncouth young hooligan who just pelted me?"

"Yes!" Penny gasped. "He was you! Or you were him! Something like that."

Just then three streaks of colored light descended out of the sky. Jasper and Penny both started in fright, for they had long been accustomed to associating such streaks of light with the Powerpunk Girls, their mortal foes.

But the three who landed in front of them were clearly not the same Girls of the world they knew. They were pink green and blue, respectively, but the colors of their shirts and goggle-eyes were pastel, rather than the harsh hues of the Powerpunks. The pink one, evidently the leader, wore a scarlet bow, but it was not at all like Berserk's snakey ribben.

"Egad! Are they who we're looking for?"

"What do you think, silly!" cried Penny Less. "We've found them! The Powerpuff Girls!"

"Um...hi." said Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff Girls. "What's up, Princess, Mitch? Where'd you get those clothes?"

"Yeah, Princess." Said Buttercup. "Hah! I wouldn't think you'd be caught dead looking like _that!"_

"Yeah." said Bubbles. "Princess, are you feeling okay?"

"And what's up with those clothes, Mitch? Why are you dressed up like a rich snob?"

"Wait!" cried Penny. "We're not who you think we are!"

"Huh?" said Buttercup. "Not who we think you are? What's that supposed to mean? Is this one of your rotten scenes, Princess? I ought to pound you!"

For a second Penny thought the green one was going to come flying at her, from the look on her face This was what Jomo had warned them about.

"Hold on, Buttercup!" said Blossom "I think she's telling the truth!"

"Huh? Are you wigging out on us?"

"But—"

"Princess telling the truth? Hah! It's just another trick of hers!"

"No Buttercup! That's _not_ Princess!"

"Not Princess!" said Buttercup.

"It Isn't?" asked Bubbles.

"And who does it look like, the Mayor?" said Buttercup. "Gee, could have fooled me!"

'Wait!" cried Blossom. "You two aren't thinking! Remember the time we got pulled into another world that was the mirror-image of this one? "

"You mean the Powerpunk Girls?" said Bubbles.

"Yes!" said Blossom. "They may be from Viletown in the Powerpunk's dimension. Is that true?" she asked Penny. "Are you from Viletown?"

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes we are! And our town is in terrible trouble! Please listen!"

"Alright." said Buttercup. "Try us."

Penny blurted out everything that had occurred. How Mojo Jojo had impersonated their town's hero Jomo Momo, and how he had joined forces with the Oprpessor and the PPkG.

"So," said Blossom, "Mojo has finally found a whole world, ripe for conquering! And we aren't there to stop him!"

"That's right!" cried Penny "Won't you help us!"

"We sure will!" said Blossom.

Meanwhile, back in Viletown, the Dictator was giving one of his speeches. He stood on his customary soapbox in front of a podium spewing firey oratory. Patch stood loyally at his side. On either side of them stood Mojo, still disguised as Jomo, and Oppressor Plutonium. Above them floated the Powerpunk Girls, evil smirks on their faces.

"At last," the Dictator raved, "Viletown shall be my powerbase for world conquest! With the Oppressor and now Jomo Momo at my side, nothing shall stand in our way!"

"Yes!" raged Mojo "I, Moj—I mean, I, Jomo Momo, ill at last be master of the world! Muahahahaha!!!" Groans of dismay issued from the massed and cowed populace.

"Not so fast, _Mojo Jojo_!"

The shockingly familiar caused Mojo to look up. The Dictator, Patch and the Oppressor looked up in the direction of the voice as well. The crowd of citizens looked up as well, murmurs of awe and confusion issued from them.

For in the air above the crowd hovered the Powerpuff Girls, mirror images of Plutonium's tools of terror. They glared wickedly at Mojo.

"No! The _Powerpuff Girls_!" cried Mojo "No, not you! Not here!"

"Yes!" cried "Blossom! It's us! Prepare for defeat, Mojo!"

"Haha!" laughed Mojo "You think you can defeat me? This time, accursed Powerpuff Girls, you have met your match! Get them!!" he roared at the Powerpunk Girls.

"Welllll," said Berserk. "if it isn't our wimpy Townsville doubles, come to save Viletown from us!" She and her sisters streaked obediently for their counterparts.

"Oh, no you don't!" cried the voice of Penny Less. She flung a vial of Antidote X she had brought form professor Utonium at the PPkG. The Powerpunks screamed and fell to the ground in a heap.

At that moment, Jomo Momo fired his blaster, set to stun at the PPkg. "That should knock them out until I get them back to my fortress!"

The crowd gasped in surprise _"Jomo!"_ the cried. "_Then who--?"_

They turned toward the Jomo on the stage, and one standing next to Penny Less. They looked exactly alike, sounded alike, dressed alike, right down to the letter "J" blazoned on the front of their costumes. But even so, they could not have been more different.

"Forget your evil plans, vile counterpart of mine!" Jomo cried, stabbing his gloved finger at his counterpart. "Your reign of evil has ended before it has begun!"

"No! I shall not be stopped by you, do-gooder who looks exactly as I do, but does good, as I do not!"

Mojo fired his blaster at Jomo. The charge barrled into Jomo's chest, knocking him back. But Jomo rasied his own weapon, firing at Mojo. Mojo was also sent flying into the back of the stage. Jomo sprang to his feet, and shook himself. "My blast-proff vest comes in handy, evil one!" he shouted.

"As does mine!" countered Mojo." Muahaha!" he fired another blast. This time his opponent dodged the blast, which instead struck and incinerated a statue of the Dictator.

Jomo fired back, careful to fire above the crowd. Mojo leapt back as the blast struck the podium, blasting it to smithereens.

The crown ran and scattered as Viletown's superhero and his supervillan counterpart continued to battle. The stage was blasted and smoking.

Patch and the Dictator, along with Oppressor Plutonium, had backed out of the way. "What's with you?" the Dictator, to Plutonium "Help him, you fool!"

"Which one?" Plutoniun asked.

"Mojo, you dolt!"

"With all due respect, Master, " said Patch "It is somewhat hard to tell the difference!"

And it was true. The combatants appeared identical, and they had now moved around enough, that it was confusing which one was which.

"Can you tell them apart?" asked Patch.

"Of course!" shouted the Dictator. "It's .....uh...well, I think...it's...

"That one!" shouted Plutonium.

"How do you know?" the Dictator wondered.

"Look there! "

They saw that the fake Jomo now had rents and tears in his costume. Underneath, they could see that he was wearing purple.

"Now I've got you, Jomo Momo!" the Oppressor shouted. He fired a blast of his own at the distracted Jomo.

"Arrrrrgh! Screamed Jomo, as he took the full force of the blast. He crumpled to the ground, his suit scorched and his fur smoking.

"Muhahahaha!" chorted Mojo in triumph. "We have triumphed. Jomo is no mo!" He shook the makeup from his green skin, then sieazed the gaping rent in his Jomo suit, and ripped it asunder, revealing his true supervillain oufit underneath. "Muhahahaha! No more pretend! No longer shall I hide behind the name of my do-gooder counterpart! The time has come for this town to know who has conquered it! I am Mojo—_Mojo Jojo!!!_

A gasp of horror rose from the crowd as they realized how they had been deceived.

"Yes!! It is I, Mojo Jojo who is your ruler, and who shall soon conquer the world!!"

"Not on your life, Mojo!" cshouted Blossom Three streaks of tri-colored light then struck Mojo in the chest. "What???" he cried.

Buttercup socked him hard in the gut. Bubbles pounded him square in the eye. Mojo's orange contacts popped out, revealing his evilly pink irisies. Blossom smashed in the dome shielding his grotesquely inflated brain, then turned her lazer-eyes on his blaster weapon, causing it to melt into glowing liquid metal.

Mojo lay in a crumpled heap. "Curse...you...Powerpuff...Girls..."

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup floated down in front of him in triumph. A cheer rose up from the delighted crowd.

But that was ended quickly. "Look out!" shouted Blossom. She and her sisters took to the air as a blast struck the stage where they had been a moment before.

"Ooh!" they gasped.

Oppressor Plutonium was aiming his blaster in the air at them. "Forgot about me, didn't you Girls! Well, this time, you shall not foil my plans! What the--!"

Two small figures had lept upon Plutonium. It was Penny Less and Jasper Jade. They had crept around the stage, and flung themselves on him from the back. Each of the children was clutching the Oppressor's arms.

'Get off, you accursed brats!" raved the Oppressor

"Leave them alone!" shrieked Penny.

"Hah, not on your life!" he struggled to turn his gun on the PPGs. "Stop distracting me, you pathetic insects, or I'll use it on you next!"

He managed to shake Jasper lose, and pointed the barrel of the weapon at the boy. Jasper saw that his diamond-topped cane. In a flash, he seized it up. "I rather think not!" Jasper cried. He rammed his diamond-topped cane into Plutonium's Blaster gun, just as the Oppressor was squeezing the trigger.

"Noooo!" shouted Plutonium, as his weapon overloaded. There was a tremendous blast, as the weapon exploded, and Penny and Jasper were flung away. They land, coughing and stunned, a few feet from the stage.

"Ohhhh!" cried jasper, as they got to their feet. "I do believe my clothing is singed!"

"Oh, Jasper!" cried Penny. "You did it! You stopped Plutonium!"

"Yes, well...I did!" cried Jasper, as though barely able to credit it himself. "I did! I really stopped him!"

She flung her arms around Jasper and kissed him. Jasper blushed violently to the tips of his ears, nearly obscuring his freckles. "I...uh....well....that's nice of you to say so Penny."

The PPGs landed in front of them. "You did it!" Blossom said to them.

"You sure did!" cried Bubbles.

"Yeah!" said Buttercup said. "That's was so rad! You totally totalled him!"

Oppressor Plutonium lay in a crumpled, charred heap, his blaster desinigrated.

"Good work—all of you!" said a voice. It was that of Jomo Momo, who had recovered enough to climb upon the stage and survey what had happened. "Powerpuff Girls, and you too, Penny Less. Once again, Viletown owes you a great debt! The world is safe once more thanks to you!"

He turned to the crowd. "Citizens of Viletown! I Jomo Momo have returned! The Dictator's plans are foiled once more! Once again you are safe, as I am your defender again!"

A great cheer went up from the crowd. "Yay! Jomo! You're back!"

Jomo turned to Penny, Jasper and the PPG. Now, my young friends, all that remains is for me to take the Oppressor and the Powerpunks to my fortress until they escape again!"

"And for us to take Mojo back home where he belongs!" said Blossom.

"Very good job, Powerpuff Girls! Once again Viletown is safe!"

Penny ran up to Blossom and hugged her. "We'll miss you so much!" A tear trickled down her cheek.

"We'll miss you too, Penny!"

"Will...will you come to see us again!"

"Sure!" said Blossom "Well, maybe, sometime. If we're not too busy protecting Townsville, we'd love too."

"Great!" exclaimed penny. She hugged each of them again.

"I'll miss you as well." said Jasper. Bubbles flew over and kissed Jasper on the cheek, making him blush again. Bubbles gigigled at this, and the other two puffs joined in.

A few seconds later, they were flying Mojo through air.

"Ohhhh!" groaned Mojo. ""Where are you taking me?"

"Where do you think, monkey-brain?" laughed Buttercup.

"Why, home of course!" said Bubbles.

"Where you won't be bothering Viletown ever again! concluded Blossom

_And once again the day is saved, thanks to Jomo Momo, Penny Less, Jasper Jade and....the Powerpuff Girls!_


End file.
